Family Stuff
by James Scamander
Summary: Incest, Lemon, explicit sex; and slash, the slash is a genre of gay-themed fanfiction. James Sirius/James/Harry


**Title: **Family Stuff.

**Rated: **M/R

**Couple: **James Sirius Potter/James Potter/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** The characters, places, etc. belong to Rowlling

**Sumary: **Incest, Lemon and slash.

* * *

**_Family Stuff_**

* * *

_Harry Potter woke up in a quiet August's morning. It was a summer and he had holidays in the Auror Department. He wanted to spend time with him family, something that he couldn't because Ginny went travelling, Quidditch and she took Lily and Albus with her. Harry trough he was being alone at the week, but James decided to stay with him and did, like they called them, "men's things" or like Ginny called it "watch TV and dirty all while they drink fresh"._

_Whatever it was, that day they were alone at home. Harry rubbed his eyes a little tired and he looked at the clock on his nightstand. "10:27 am" said the clock. It was still early to get up, but he wasn't use to wake up late because of his work._

_Harry went into the bathroom of his room and gave him a shower. He needed it, yesterday they fell asleep at 3:00 watching TV. He cme out and when he began to drees, he heard a klind of groan from the room his son James, so he had to run only with the towel tied around his waist, to check what it was._

_He opened the door to see there were any problems or if it was just a nightmare, because yesterday they saw a couple of scary movies. But what he saw when he entered the room of his child scared him more than a horror film, more than anything else. He saw his son naked on his bed and spread his legs while a man penetrate him. But it was not what hit him, as Harry knew that James was gay, what surprised him most was that the man who was making love to his son was neither more nor less than James Potter, his dad._

_JAMES! — Harry yelped in surprise as he could, as his voice tembled and he could barely stand._

_They were frigthened and they lay down on the bed, covering theirselfs with the sheets._

—_Da... Dad — James Sirius said blushing as he covered him up to his neck, something that was not necessary because Harry caught them whole — but you do not sleep? This... is not... whats it seems._

_Harry couldn't say any word. Catch your child him with another guy uncomfortable. But that other was his father, catch his son fucking with his grandfather… He didn't have the strength to faint. He was in shock, but something inside him made him get up and approach them. He approached his son and kissed him, putting his hand under the covers and stroking his erection. Sirius, firstly surprised and James too. Even Harry did._

_Not that he wanted to do, but it was a long time that he didn't do it. James, the father, came to Harry and kissed him while he pulled the shirt._

_The three were left out. Who would have thought that would end well? Grandfather, father and son in bed, so. Sirius slipped between the sheets and, while Harry and James kissed and they caressed their naked bodies, he began licking their dicks and masturbate quickly more excited. _

_He came out from under the sheets and he was up, leaving wet kisses the abdomen of his father, making him groan and shudder. He kissed his neck and then her lips. He rose to his abdomen and he himself, by sheer excitement, penetrate with the dick of his father._

_James and Harry let out a groan and Jimmy began to move up and down shaking his hips while moaning. Harry began to masturbate him, grabbing his hips and moving fast so that he had to support his chest. James stood behin Sirius and, as he could, he also introduced his cock in the ass of Sirius, making him moan louder. The three moved fast, while moaning. Harry and James cun inside Jimmy. He, feeling both pleasure and he was full of cum, he ran over his father, and he leaned on him tired. Harry and James came out him and James lay down next to Harry._

_James stood up and he dressed quickly. He said he had to go and went to the house. Little James was still naked knocking on his father's chest. Enjoying the tender caresses he gave him in his head. He was tired. A loud noise rang through the room._

James woke up drenched in sweat and he looked around he was a little scared. Apparently there was only a dream, and perhaps the strangest dream he had ever had.

The room light was turned on and Harry stuck his head a little scared. Apparently the noise they heard was that of his bedside clock fall to the ground, which made Harry woke up and out also to see if anything happened.

—Are you ok, James? — Harry asked surprised and a little scared. He entered and sat beside him.

—Yes, it's just that I had a strange dream — James said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed —, and I moved and pulled the alarm — He said looking the clock on the floor.

Harry nodded and smiled at his son. He kissed his cheek and he got up to leave. But he couldn't because James was holding her arm. Harry turned and looked at him strangely. He didn't know why he did it, but he did, and there wasn't return to after.

He approached his father and gave him a shy kiss on his lips. James noticeably blushed when he realized what he had done. He hoped that his father would scold, like not hit him, but at least he scolded. But no, instead he sat beside him and he kept kissing. A tender kiss that made James was thrilling through a spasm of pleasure and tenderness throughout his body. He was his father, and they were kissing. But it was a kiss that wouldn't stay in a simple kiss. Harry took of James' shirt and sat him on his knees.

Harry kissed his lips. Then he walked slowly leaving wet kisses to his neck, and James thought meet in heaven. Harry continued to decline and he licked his nipple until it tough. He ran a hand through his abdomen and he slipped it below his boxers, felling his already powerful erection. He began to masturbate fast under the boxer, running a finger along the length of his penis, stroking his testicles.

James knelt before Harry and his pants. When they are downloaded erection jump from his pants. He caught it with one hand and began to masturbate, somewhat inexperienced, but his father starting moan with pleasure. He slowly walked over and gave the tip a little lick if to check the flavour.

James was introduced slowly into his mouth and he sack leaving a thread of saliva between the tip and tongue. He closed the thread and he began to masturbate while licking the tip. He licked his balls, going the full length of his penis up to the tip. He introduced it again, this time complete in his mouth and licked inside. He masturbated him fast with his lips until his father noticed how he came filling on his lips, cheek and chin semen.

James cleaned his chin and check but no the lips. He licked enjoying the taste he had and he smiled at his father. Harry lifted him by the shoulders and he would lie in bed and he just got off his boxers. He walked to the back of his erection and stroked her son excited without actually penetrating him. James, meanwhile was excited and hoping that his father will finally penetrate. Harry entered the order in James and he did everything he could, panting. Harry grabbed his hips, raising his waist and pulling him to him began to move his hips and giving large thrusts, trying to do it not hard. He smiled to hear the groans of his eldest son with every movement. Harry kissed his back and gave him a couple of nibbles on the neck and ear. He ran his hand under his belly and began to masturbate while moving. James thought to be in the same sky, with much pleasure, he couldn't take it anymore and he ran into his father's hand. Harry stand instead. He picked by hand by hand without sperm James' face moving as fast as he could and the other look the boy's mouth and without asking he introduced in his mouth making this lick his own semen. Harry gave one last great onslaught against him and ran into James. James lay down on the bed a little tired and his father left him and lie in bed. Harry and James rose to his chest and stroke his hair until they both fell asleep.


End file.
